


pink clouds and lilac sweater

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, everyone is whipped for jeno, literally just domestic fluff, too much pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Sunday mornings are Jeno favorites, because he gets to spend them with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155
Collections: 00' Line





	pink clouds and lilac sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renjunethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunethereal/gifts), [eab5c5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/gifts).



> This has been sitting in my drafts for weeks, and i finally found the time and inspiration to write today!  
> I'm very happy with how it turned out, I hope y'all like it too uwu
> 
> big thanks to ash and jewel, talking about soft sheep jeno gave me the inspiration i needed ily (˘︶˘).｡*♡

When Jeno wakes up on Sunday morning, the first thing he sees is the sky, glowing pink and purple as the sun slowly rises. He stares at it for a bit, slowly taking in his surroundings. He can feel Renjun somewhere on his right, singing softly, and Jaemin on his left. He lets out a happy sigh when a hand starts combing through his hair, and ignore the way the two others chuckle at his reaction.

After a while, he slowly shifts, turns around, his gaze immediately landing on Jaemin’s bright smile. He smiles back, still a bit drowsy from sleep, and gets closer to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a tight hug. He’s warm, and his pink sweater soft. Jeno wishes he could stay there forever. 

\- _Slept well?_ Renjun asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Jeno hums, hoping it will be enough of an answer. _Not fully awake yet?_ He continues, and, once again, Jeno just hums. 

It takes a while for Jeno to feel somewhat awake. Only then does he realizes that there are only three of them in the bed.

\- _Where’s Duckie?_ He mumbles, raising his head from where it was buried in Jaemin’s chest.

\- _Right here, darling_ , Donghyuck answers with a laugh, coming back into the room and startling them all a little bit. 

He’s still wearing his sweater, Jeno notices. Yellow, with a little sheep embroidered near his heart. It matches their own. It had been Jaemin’s idea — to get the same sweater, but in different colors, so they could match. Jeno glances at Renjun. He’s wearing his too. A smile bloom on his face at the fact that they’re all matching this morning. 

It makes him feel warm and happy. Or maybe he feels like this because of the way Donghyuck just crawled on the bed towards him, taking back his spot between him and Renjun with a kiss on both of their cheeks. 

Kisses on the cheek are Donghyuck’s thing, always have been. But no matter how many times he does it, Jeno still feels himself blush and melt a little inside every time. Especially when they’re like this — the four of them tangled in bed together, the whole world around them soft and quiet as they slowly start their day. 

Sundays have always been his favorites. He’s pretty sure they’ll always be, especially if they’re all like this one. He glances back at the sky for a second. It’s lighter, the colors are slowly fading. It’s lilac now, just like his own sweater, and the pink is faded too. Kind of like Jaemin’s hair, or Renjun’s cheeks when Donghyuck tells him he looks cute in pastel blue. 

He can’t stop smiling. Doesn’t think he even wants to, if he’s honest. He just wants to keep feeling as happy, as loved as he does at that moment. Even the hushed bickering coming from Donghyuck and Renjun doesn’t tamper his mood. It fits. They wouldn’t be themselves without bickering and making up two minutes later.

\- _What got you smiling like this_? Jaemin asks with a smile, brushing Jeno’s hair out of his eyes.

\- _M’happy_ , he mumbles, and his smiles widen when Jaemin smiles fondly and press a soft kiss to his lips. 

\- _I’m glad_ , Jaemin says. He’s still smiling at Jeno, and Jeno can feel his heart going crazy. 

Their moment is interrupted by Donghyuck, but Jeno doesn’t mind. The younger’s whining about wanting to switch place with Jeno so he can hug Jaemin, and he immediately complies. That means he gets Renjun all to himself for a bit, and he’s more than happy with that.

Renjun’s already looking at him, and it makes Jeno warm. To see so much love in his boyfriend’s eyes. He comes closer, head resting on Renjun’s chest, and looks up at him from under his lashes. Waiting.

\- _What do you want?_ Renjun asks softly, laughing a little. He has the cutest laugh, Jeno thinks.

He doesn’t say a word though, just smile, mischievous, and taps a finger against his lips. He swears Renjun’s eyes twinkle a little at that. If it’s natural or just the soft morning light playing tricks on him, Jeno isn’t sure. But it makes Renjun look pretty, so he doesn’t really care.

\- _Want a kiss?_ Renjun guesses with a smile, so fond it makes Jeno blush a little.

He nods, cheeks tinted pink and smile a bit more bashful than it previously was. He hears someone coo at him — probably Jaemin, but then Renjun’s kissing him, and his mind stops working. 

Renjun’s kisses are like hot chocolate: so warm and sweet it almost makes Jeno dizzy. And yet, he can’t help but come back for more. Renjun has a hand on his cheek, brushing gentle strokes against his skin. Jeno isn’t sure if it helps ground him or not, but he knows that it makes the kiss ten times better. 

They part after a while, not going further than a kiss, but it’s more than enough. Jeno feels warm, and their room is still calm and quiet, and everything’s just right. Jaemin and Donghyuck got closer at some point, and they’re all hugging now. It’s perfect. 

The perfect start to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
